Do They Know?
by laloveskt
Summary: Kara and Lee try hard to convince themselves and others that nothing is going on between them. But who knows the truth? Set after 'Unfinished Business'
1. Cally Knows

Title: Do They Know?  
Author: laloveskt  
Date: 11/24/2007  
Rating: t for angst/smut  
Pairing: Kara/Lee  
Spoilers: **S3, after 'Unfinished Business'**  
Disclaimer: BSG belongs to Universal, SciFi Channel, and RDM. I am just showing my love for this frakking awesome world.  
Summary: Kara and Lee try hard to convince themselves and others that nothing is going on between them. But who knows the truth? Set after 'Unfinished Business'

Do They Know?

1. Cally Knows

Ever since their very public boxing match had ended with them using each other to stay standing; Kara and Lee had gotten very good at avoiding each other. They almost always worked opposite shifts, hoping that absence would make their hearts grow fonder for their spouses. If only they could convince themselves that there was nothing going on between them as well as they thought they had convinced others. The first to pick up on the inevitable collision course was Cally.

A quiet CAP for Starbuck was spiraling out of control, as raiders kept maneuvering quicker than she could lock the targets. Hearing the fight in the CIC, Lee tried to concentrate on his paperwork. "No need to worry, Kar…Starbuck will do just fine," thought Lee. While past close calls began flying through Lee's head as fast as Starbuck's viper was flying, he began unconsciously tapping his pen on the consul.

"This one just will not cooperate," came Starbuck's voice, echoing through the quiet CIC.

"You'd think it wants to live," remarked Hot Dog.

"Not on my watch…oh, frak," said Starbuck breathlessly.

Lee looked up hesitantly, careful to avoid eye contact with Dee.

"It's got me locked. Damn it," yelled Starbuck.

"This one's slippery," said Hot Dog.

Out of instinct, Lee walked over to Dee, asking to be put through to Starbuck. Ignoring the not so subtle glare from his wife, Lee grasped the headset, taking a deep breath in. "Starbuck, this is Galactica Actual."

"A little busy here, Actual," came the reply.

"Yes, I realize that. How about using our 'on fire' drill for this one?" Hearing silence as an answer, Lee almost began to repeat the command.

"You got it, Actual," said Starbuck hesitantly. "Stop, drop, and roll it is." Within seconds, Starbuck had killed her engines, dropped under the raider's path, and rolled out of the way as Hot Dog went in for the kill.

"Woo hoo," yelled Hot Dog.

"Thanks, Actual."

"Anytime, Starbuck."

After landing on the hanger deck, Cally climbed up Starbuck's ladder to take her helmet. "That was some fine flying as usual, Starbuck."

"Thanks, Cally." Starbuck began to walk away, but stopped, slowing turning around, asking "When's Apollo on?"

"His CAP begins next, Sir."

"Right, um…tell him I said…thanks for the tip."

"Will do, Sir," said the Specialist.

Walking over to do last minute checks on Apollo's viper, the Chief looked up at Cally. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. It's nothing much…yet," answered Cally.

"That's right; nothing…and you are going to not make it anything."

Innocently batting her lashes, Cally smirked, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You and your theories could make a lot of trouble."

"Hey, I was right about Racetrack and Hot Dog," Cally retorted.

"Yeah, well your current thoughts could really do some damage."

"Or, quite possibly fix everything."

"Cally…"

"Yes, Galen?"

"Stop smiling and get back to work."

Cally responded with a "Yes, Sir!" and a mock salute, winking at her husband before walking away. Rolling his eyes toward the heavens, the Chief closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer to the Gods, "Lords of Kobol, please help us if she's right."


	2. Laura Knows

Title: Do They Know?  
Author: laloveskt  
Date: 12/7/2007  
Rating: t for angst/smut  
Pairing: Kara/Lee  
Spoilers: **S3, after 'Unfinished Business'**  
Disclaimer: BSG belongs to Universal, SciFi Channel, and RDM. I am just showing my love for this frakking awesome world.  
Summary: Kara and Lee try hard to convince themselves and others that nothing is going on between them. But who knows the truth? Set after 'Unfinished Business'

Do They Know?

2. Laura Knows

An uneventful couple of days led to Lee finally being able to meet with President Roslin. Ever since taking back the presidency, Laura had been working hard to reverse the damage done during Baltar's reign. Laura was hoping that Lee would take his place as military consultant againLost in his own thoughts, Lee made his way to Roslin's quarters on autopilot. Having less on his plate recently left him with little to distract him from his short conversation with Cally two days before.

_Getting ready for CAP, Lee had been going over the final checks on his viper when the Specialist has approached him. "Sir?" Cally said hesitantly. _

"_Yes, Specialist, what can I do for you?" _

_Cally stood next to Lee, facing his viper as well. Without looking directly at him, Cally spoke softly. "I have a message for you, Sir." _

"_A message?" repeated Lee almost whispering. _

"_From Starbuck, Sir." _

_Lee felt his stomach lurch, but he maintained a straight face. "And what message would that be, Cally?" Lee could barely get the words out. Of all people, Cally would be the safest, most discreet way for communication between himself and Kara._

"_She wanted to say thanks for the tip, Apollo," said Cally, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. _

"_Is that all?" asked Lee. _

"_Word for word, Sir." _

"_Thanks, Cally." _

"_Anytime, Sir." Secure in the knowledge that Lee had not only received the message, but also the subtle hint that came with it, Cally saluted and went back to work._

"Sir?" "Major Adama?"

"Yes, sorry Tory."

"That's alright, Sir," said Tory. "I just wanted to let you know that the President is in a meeting, it will be over in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Tory."

Honestly, Lee was grateful to have a few minutes to collect his thoughts. Kara's message through Cally had rattled him more than he liked to admit. It was a very good thing that CAP had been uneventful. Ignoring the other pilot's chatter, Lee's mind wandered to all thoughts of Kara. "Saying thanks is pretty hard for Kara," thought Lee. "And she called me Apollo, not 'Captain, Sir'." Ever since Kara admitted she missed him, his mind had been reeling…even after he recovered from his injuries.

Just as Lee was about to go over his 'what if' questions in his mind for the thousandth time, the door to President Roslin's meeting room opened. Lee jumped up, heading towards the door. He immediately collided with the person exiting the room. Instinctively, Lee put his arms out to catch the poor person he was knocking over. As soon as he caught her, he knew it was Kara.

Lee looked up into those eyes, willing himself not to drown in them once again. "Sorry, Kara."

"That's alright, I wasn't paying attention either," came a hushed reply. "Um…" said Kara.

Realizing he still had his arms around her, he steadied her and then dropped his arms quickly to his sides. "Roslin wanted to see me," he said hurriedly.

"Yeah, I figured that…I'll see you around, Lee."

"Bye, Kara," he said softly as she quickly left the room.

Entering the meeting room, Lee found Roslin at her desk, clearly in view of the entire awkward moment. "Major Apollo, won't you have a seat?" Laura asked, trying hard to suppress a giggle. "Would you like a glass of water? I know I certainly would."

After convincing Lee to once again be her liaison with the military, Laura decided to take a break and laid down on her sofa.

"Madam President?"

"Yes, Tory, what is it?" asked Laura with her eyes still closed.

"May I ask why you requested Major Adama's help? You meet with the Admiral quite often."

Slowly opening her eyes, Laura cracked a grin. "Tory, I know perfectly well that I have the Admiral to answer military questions. However, don't you agree that it would be best sometimes to work with someone not…personally involved with the questioner?"

"I suppose that would be wise" said Tory carefully.

"Besides," continued Laura, "It was worth it just to see the exchange between Major Adama and Captain Thrace."

"Exchange, ma'am?" asked Tory.

"I have been watching those two for a long time. I've known the truth ever since witnessing his welcome to Captain Thrace after she retrieved the arrow."

"His welcome?"

"He kissed her, much to my shock and I think Captain Thrace's as well. Ever since then, I have been certain that the famous Starbuck and Apollo should also be the couple, Kara and Lee."

"Madame President!" said Tory shocked. "They are married…to other people!"

Closing her eyes, Laura stated, "No matter what obstacles are placed between them – even by themselves, the will of the Gods will not be stopped. If they are fated to be, I for one, will not judge."

"So say we all," whispered Tory as she closed the door to give the president her rest in private. "So say we all."


	3. Helo Knows

Title: Do They Know?  
Author: laloveskt  
Date: 12/23/2007  
Rating: T for angst/smut  
Pairing: Kara/Lee  
Spoilers: **S3, after 'Unfinished Business'**  
Disclaimer: BSG belongs to Universal, SciFi Channel, and RDM. I am just showing my love for this frakking awesome world.  
Summary: Kara and Lee try hard to convince themselves and others that nothing is going on between them. But who knows the truth? Set after 'Unfinished Business'

3. Helo Knows.

The punching bag in Galactica's gym had taken quite a beating since the end of the world. It always strained the most, however, when Starbuck needed to let off steam. And that was just how Helo found her, a couple of hours after her meeting with Roslin.

"Hey Starbuck, what did that punching bag ever do to you?"

"Very funny, Karl."

"So it's Karl, today then? Something must really be on your mind."

"I don't want to talk about it" said Kara, kicking the bag even harder.

"Fine, no talking. How about sparring and giving the bag a rest, then?"

"You volunteering?" asked Kara.

"I think you should take on someone your own size."

"You're taller than me, Karl."

"Yes, but your fighting style needs something larger than a punching bag," said Helo cheekily.

"Fine, you win," huffed Kara.

As Kara began, Karl asked "Are you sure nothing's on your mind?"

"Maybe," said Kara.

"Well?" asked Karl.

"Why is it that you can always get me to talk?"

"It's easy, Kara. I know the way to your heart- letting you punch me and then talk till you feel better."

"Ah, you flatter me, Karl."

"I try. Now talk before that poor punching bag over there breaks."

"Funny."

"Talk."

"Fine."

"I had a meeting with Roslin earlier today," began Kara. "She likes to talk with me about the search for Earth. Apparently, bringing the President the Arrow of Apollo has put me in the prophecy inner circle."

"Is that a problem?" asked Helo.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, traveling to Colonial One and meeting with Roslin breaks up the monotony of my life."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I literally bumped into someone on the way out."

"Speaking of Apollo," said Helo cracking a grin.

"How do you always know? It's infuriating, Karl."

"It's a gift," cracked Helo. "So you bumped into Apollo…"

"Literally- he almost knocked me over. He caught me though."

"Caught you, eh?"

Glaring, Kara continued, "He just put his arms around me so I wouldn't fall. I think he was in shock because it took him a minute before letting me go."

Blocking a particularly forceful blow, Karl asked, "So what's the big deal, it's not like a guy's never put his arms around you before, Kara."

"Ha, ha, Karl. I'm not a little school girl. It's just, I wasn't prepared to see him, that's all."

"You mean since the fight?" interjected Helo.

"Yeah, since the fight" spat Kara.

"You are one big puzzle, Thrace. Just when I've got you figured out…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kara.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Answered with silence and another punch, Helo continued. "End of the world, you show up on Caprica, saving my ass and finding Anders. We come back home, you discover you have something to live for. We rescue Sam, you move to New Caprica with him and marry him. Now you're back and I don't completely understand."

"What's there to get, Karl? Things happen, people change," said Kara.

"I know some bad things happened on New Caprica, but that doesn't explain you and Apollo."

"What's there to explain?" asked Kara, trying to evade the questioning.

"Well, I know you two are close, hell, he was almost your brother-in-law. I know you barely spoke during your stay on New Caprica, but that doesn't justify trying to kill each other in the ring."

"It's complicated, Karl."

"Complicated? I married a cylon and she gave birth to my child."

"Point taken," said Kara. "There's just this thing between us that I can't control. It's like, no matter what I do, almost marry his brother, work for his father, sleep with other men; frak, even finally marry another guy- he's still there. He's always still there. It's not his fault, or mine, it just is what it is."

"So, Starbuck and Apollo, huh?" asked Helo.

"Shut up, Karl, you're not helping."

"Hey, I'm trying, but I think this is a bit out of my league."

"What, you- the toaster frakker? Isn't that out of everyone's league?" asked Kara spitefully.

"You're lucky I love you, Kara."

"Yeah, well, guys loving me has never really worked out for the best."

"Obviously. I think you're done here, Kara. Take a break."

"Fine," said Kara. Throwing down her gloves, she stormed out the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Athena entering the room as Kara continued her stalk down the hallway, around a corner, and out of sight.

"You just witnessed a Starbuck stalemate."

"Stalemate?" asked Athena. "Doesn't she usually play to win?"

"It seems that even the mighty Starbuck can take a hit," answered Helo.

"Is Kara okay?" asked Athena softly.

"She will be, once she decides what she wants her life to be…and who she wants in it," said Helo matter-of-factly.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Athena, smiling broadly.

"Knew what?" asked Helo raising an eyebrow.

"Kara cannot fight her destiny," said Athena, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Kara is special. She has been through a lot in her life. She has an important part to play in the things to come."

"Things to come?" asked Karl, slowly placing his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"I do not know where the path leads, Karl. I've told you that before. What I do know is that Kara's past had a purpose. However, she doesn't understand that past heartbreak does not mean there will be no future joy. She needs to stop running from him and just embrace the inevitability of their union," finished Athena.

Pulling her to him, Karl held Athena tight. "You know I don't always get your meaning. But if my conversation with Kara meant anything, you are talking about Lee, aren't you?"

Looking up into her husband's eyes, Athena smiled. "The boy can be taught."

Laughing, Karl grabbed her hand, pulling her towards their room. "Speaking of future joy…"


	4. Tigh Knows

4. Tigh Knows

While Helo and Athena were discussing Kara's destiny, their subject was stalking the hallways of Galactica trying to deal with her present. Walking around in an angry huff wasn't solving anything, so Kara made her way towards her current hiding place.

Ever since coming back from New Caprica, there was only one place where she knew she would be left alone. Kara cracked a smile, thinking how she never thought that this room would ever bring her comfort. Stopping at the shut bulkhead, Kara knocked loudly.

"What?" came a voice from inside.

"It's me," said Kara.

"Come on in, Starbuck," said the voice.

Entering the low-lit room, she closed the door behind her softly, making her way to the well-worn couch.

"Rough day?" asked her companion.

"You could say that," replied Kara.

Pouring out a glass of ambrosia and handing it to Kara, he turned to look at her with his one good eye and said, "Tell Uncle Tigh all about it."

Kara smirked, taking the glass and drinking the amber liquid down in one shot. Yep, no one ever looked for her here. No one knew that only Saul Tigh could ever possibly understand what she had been through in the past year. Sliding into the couch, Kara closed her eyes, reminiscing sourly on how she had ended up here.

_Finding Tigh awake and in an odd moment of happiness, after leaving Lee alone on the beach, had struck Kara with the irony of life. Here was Saul Tigh, happy as a clam, with the woman who brought out the worst in him. Their relationship was the most frakked up of the survivors Kara knew. Ellen drove Saul to drink heavily with her constant wandering eye and lofty ambitions, but he loved her unconditionally._

_It took Kara a split second to realize how alike she and Saul were; no wonder they hated each other. Kara, like Saul, was the master of her own destruction. Before she even realized she had done it, she blurted out to Saul that she had slept with Lee. After Saul finally stopped laughing, he asked her what she was going to do. Not knowing how to answer him, Saul told her that the solution was about survival. "Surviving…" thought Kara._

"Colonel?" said Kara hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"Remember when you told me to make choices for survival?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember," Saul replied.

Not looking up from her glass, not ready to look him in the eye, Kara continued. "I chose Anders, because I didn't think I could survive anything with Lee. Sam wasn't complicated like Lee was. There was no Zak, no Admiral, not even my childhood affected my relationship with Sam. He was the present and that was what he offered- living in the present. Lee would have wanted everything- my past, present, and future."

"You chose to survive. After everything we have been through, I for one, would not begrudge you that," said Saul.

"That's just it. I chose to survive the present, but having a real, honest life?" Kara couldn't continue the sentence. "During the occupation," she began instead, "those long months with Leoben, I had to survive again. Always, from one moment to the next, from one day to the next, surviving. I kept wondering how long I could last, how long I could keep living like that. During the quiet moments, before Leobon would regenerate, I used to sit on the couch, wondering. Wondering how many more times in my life I was going to have to just 'survive' instead of living."

"So what conclusion did the almighty, think-out-of-the-box Starbuck come up with?" asked Saul patiently.

"Perhaps in-between crises, I could actually let myself live," said Kara honestly.

"If that's the case, Kara, then you have your work cut out for you. A lot of bridges are pretty far burned."

"Tell me about it," retorted Kara.

"If I were you, I'd start with the Old Man," said Saul. "The younger Adama folds to the Starbuck charm much easier."

"Point taken. But first, how about another round?" asked Kara, starting to smile.

"Anytime, Starbuck, you know that," answered Saul, pouring Kara more liquor.

Feeling better, as she always seemed to in this room, Kara sat back, sipping this glass, making it and the moment last.

Yeah, another chapter. I have also updated the first three chapters; not content, just structure. Thank you to _hitwoman_ and _wickedgillie_ at lj for the editing help. As always lots of love to my beta: _BlackValthePirate_. Also, thank you to _rhaddict_, _Casperace13_, _Aliennut_, and _maclau_ for the reviews.


	5. Unspoken

Chapter 5: Unspoken

As Kara was savoring the last drop of Tigh's ambrosia, there came a brisk knock at the hatch. Kara looked at Tigh with a pleading look. "Damnit," she thought. "This _was_ a good hiding place." Raising an eyebrow in slight concern, Tigh asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Saul," came a reply from the Admiral.

"For frak's sake," thought Kara. She knew she needed to break the ice with the Old Man sooner rather than later, but this was ridiculous. Kara still wasn't really sure she wanted to have a major heart-to-heart with him. Their relationship had always been more of a comfortable understanding rather than deep talks on their feelings.

Ever since he had taken her back with him to Galactica, Kara had been Adama's little girl. Perhaps not in the way originally intended, but he treated her as such regardless. From smirking when she made a smart-ass comment, to turning his head when she bent the rules; Kara was the daughter he never had.

The same, of course, went for Kara. Losing her father so young, Adama was the first superior she actually looked up to with complete respect and trust. Frak, she would have killed Cain if he had said the word. That was even after she had discovered the truth about Earth.

Unfortunately, the events on New Caprica were strong enough to break that bond. First, Kara hurt the Old Man by moving down planet-side. Then, he hurt her by jumping away when the cylons attacked. Leaving her, actually abandoning her, his girl; to the frakking toasters. Sure, she was a big girl. Kara had proven she could hold her own many times, but Adama didn't know about Leoben.

Being held hostage by Leoben hurt Kara. Something inside her snapped during those weeks inside his prison. That survival instinct, that Starbuck core, it was all too much; she broke. Leoben…Kacey…Kacey's mom… Sure, Adama was able to light a fire under Starbuck's ass after the exodus, but underneath Kara was just going through the motions.

Drawing her attention back to the opening hatch, Kara took a deep breath and waited for whatever reaction came.

Walking into Tigh's quarters, it took Bill's eyes a minute to adjust to the dim surroundings. When he finally looked around, what he saw made him stop short. "Starbuck? What…did I miss something?" asked Adama, feeling off-guard and not liking it in the least.

"Bill," said Tigh, when it was clear that Kara wasn't ready to speak yet. "We were just having a drink, reminiscing about the good old days, you might say. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to go over some personnel issues with you, but I can come back later if you're busy," replied Bill.

"That's alright, Sir," said Kara, rising off the couch. "I should probably get going anyway. I'm sure someone's looking for me by now."

"Well, you certainly picked the right place to hide, Starbuck," said Bill. "No one will look for you here."

As Kara walked towards the hatch, Bill added, "Starbuck, your secret is safe with me."

Kara stopped and slowly turned around. "Thank you, Sir," she replied.

"I'm glad you found a way to vent, Kara. Even if it is unconventional…no offense, Saul," said Bill. Tigh grunted in reply. "Besides, you do, how did you put it once? 'Live outside the box,'" said Bill, cracking a slow grin.

A small smile playing on her lips, Kara's reply was, "Always, Sir," and a quick salute. Leaving the room, she shut the hatch and leaned against it for support. While her breath slowly caught up with her and her pulse went back down, she thought, "It's a start, very small, but a start."

The next morning during her daily run; Kara passed by the Admiral on his way to CIC. "Sir," she said quickly, slowly down slightly to give a salute.

"Morning, Starbuck," replied the Admiral.

As Kara began to pick back up her pace; she heard a voice behind her that made her grin that Starbuck grin: the triad-winning, Cylon-killing, ear-to-ear beam.

"What do you hear, Starbuck?"

"Nothin' but the rain, Sir," Kara replied. "Nothin' but the rain."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After coming to a good middle ground with the Old Man, Kara tried to find a time to be alone with Lee. Unfortunately, life had other plans. Running incredibly short on resources for the fleet, an algae planet had been found to meet their needs. During trips to the algae planet, the radiation took an enormous toll on all the pilots.

After the fourth run, Kara caught Lee's eye coming out of her raptor. Sitting down next to Lee on the hangar deck, they were both too worn out to say anything. They just sat there quietly, side by side, but communicating volumes. As Kara stood up to get ready for the final jump, she felt Lee's fingers graze hers. Looking down she forced a smile onto her tired face, seeing his eyes soften. That was enough to get her through the last jump.

Losing Kat after the last jump had really rattled Lee's pilots, but he was only worried about one. Even though she put up her Starbuck front, Lee knew that losing Kat was hard for Kara. Training a nugget, flying as her wingman, and finally giving up her top gun status to that same nugget, was hard for Kara. Even though Lee knew that she did not always get along with Kat, Kara always took the deaths of her nuggets personally.

Turning the corner into the memorial hall, he found her alone, staring at Kat's photo. Walking up to her, Lee took one look into her eyes and pulled Kara into his arms. Melting perfectly into his hug, she began to silently let her tears fall. After a minute, she looked up at him. Without speaking a word, Lee took her hand, leading Kara into a nearby room, closing the hatch tight behind him.

Heart pounding hard, Lee was amazed that he had gotten this far. He didn't even think Kara was going to accept his hug, let alone allow him to lead her to an empty room. A room where there were no witnesses and no prying ears. Clearing his throat, Lee began to attempt a real conversation with Kara.

It had been so long since they'd been honest with each other; Lee had trouble deciding where to start.

"Frak it," he thought. "No more thinking, just be honest."

"Kara," Lee began. She stood there, inches away, looking at him as if to say. "Spit it out, flyboy."

"I'm done. No more games. I don't care if everyone hates me or my father never approves, but this is it. You know I'm right. I know you had your reasons on New Caprica for what you did, but you can't tell me they've made you happy."

Hearing no reply, Lee continued because if it took all night he would convince her.

"I want you, and not just physically, although that was perfection. I want us, no one else; just us together."

Pausing to take a breath, Lee almost continued.

"Okay," whispered Kara.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just us," replied Kara, reaching for Lee's fingers and threading them with her own. Pressing his forehead to hers, Lee exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Opening his eyes, he saw a spark in Kara's eyes that had been missing for so long. Without warning, she let go of his hands, grabbed the front of his tanks, and kissed him hard.

Not one to argue with this gift from the gods, Lee accepted her kiss. Deepening the kiss, Lee's tongue found hers, making Kara quietly moan. That was all the invitation he needed, Lee pushed Kara up against the wall, grinding into her. Leaving her mouth for the moment, Lee began trailing a path down Kara's neck towards her front. Sensing his direction, she quickly pushed him away and reached down to pull off her tanks.

As her tanks came up, Lee grabbed her wrists in the air, pinning her against the wall once more. Capturing her mouth, he let his free hand roam and cup her breast. Squeezing a bit hard, he was met with Kara bucking against his hips. Smiling, Lee let his hand slide down, hooking around the back of her pants. Slowly sliding them past her hips, Lee let them fall down to her boots.

Reaching back towards her front, Lee began to tease Kara, slowly sliding fingers below her panty line. Kara responded by quickly kicking off her boots, sending them and her pants across the room. Opening her thighs to him, Kara groaned in protest. Lee knew not being in control was driving Kara insane, but he wasn't done yet. He wanted her to remember just why he was her match.

Continuing his descent into her warmth, Lee slid his finger across her opening. Pushing against his fingers, Kara nipped Lee's tongue. Growling, Lee shoved two fingers quickly inside, making Kara's head slam back against the wall. Attempting to see straight, she looked deep into his eyes, as Lee slowly began to slide his fingers in and out. Shaking her head, Kara really looked at Lee. Then she realized that something wasn't right.

"This is wrong," she whispered.

Lee froze in mid-glide, looking up in confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Do They Know?: Chapter 7

"_This is wrong," she whispered._

_Lee froze in mid-glide, looking up in confusion._

Smiling, Kara continued, "You still have all your clothes on."

Groaning, Lee let go of Kara's arms and regretfully left her warmth. Kara instantly felt hollow inside. Ripping off his tanks, she began unbuttoning his pants as Lee kicked off his boots. Sliding his pants off, Kara slowly made her way back up his body. Kissing him through his regulation underwear, Kara felt herself being tugged at.

Standing back up, Kara leaned in for another kiss, but not before giving him a quick squeeze. She saw desire burning in Lee's eyes as he pulled off her underwear and quickly stripped himself as well. Pulling Kara lightly off the ground, he lifted her left leg, which she quickly wrapped tightly around his waist.

Never breaking eye contact, Lee entered Kara with one quick thrust. Her breath caught in her throat as he slowly found a rhythm. Whispering his name, she heard him moaning hers as he thrust deeper than she ever thought possible.

Grabbing Lee by the back of his head, Kara pulled him close. "Gods, Lee. Oh, please…" With that begging, Lee picked up his pace, feeling Kara begin to shutter against him. Opening her eyes, Kara spoke softly, but with no shaking or hesitation, "I love you, Lee. Gods, I love you so much." Holding on to Kara tighter than before, Lee smiled as she broke around him.

Slowly coming down from the high Lee gave her, Kara tried to steady herself against the wall. As he continued to thrust, digging his fingers into her hips, she opened her eyes for a brief moment. Standing before them was Lee's wife. If Kara hadn't been pinned up against the wall, she would have jumped. As it was, she wished she could melt into the wall.

Looking at Dee, for what felt like an eternity, but was mere seconds, made Kara oddly calm. Dee's eyes went from rage, to sorrow, to acceptance in the blink of Kara's eye. Closing her eyes, Kara took a deep breath. Opening them again, Dee was gone. Almost as if she had never been there at all. Shaking her head, Kara re-focused on the man in front of her.

Completely oblivious to the event that occurred just seconds before, Lee was busy kissing Kara's neck, closing in on his own peak. Finishing with a final thrust, he looked up into her eyes. Hoping that this was the beginning of a new start (and possibly a new survivor), he whispered into her ear, "I love you, too."

Grinning like the school girl she swore to Helo she wasn't, Kara replied, "Glad that's settled."

Separating from each other, Lee bent down to pick up their clothes. Kara stopped him in mid-stoop, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Lee, she was here," said Kara as she pointed down to the floor near the bulkhead. Lying so small, was a glint of gold. Picking up Dee's ring, Lee wrapped his arms around Kara.

"Now she knows," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah."

"Does everyone know?" asked Lee.

"Pretty much," said Kara smiling devilishly.

"That certainly makes things easier," replied Lee, as he embraced her, giving her the first of many more kisses.

THE END?


End file.
